A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling
by Elements1999
Summary: While attending Summer School, Percy gets this weirdly comfortable feeling. What is it? Why is it there? And does it have something to do with his stalker? Read and find out. Warning: Boy/Boy Love... You have been warned.


**So I'm back with another new story. This was made for Takara Phoenix's Nercy Contest and being that I never been in a contest before I thought it would be fun to do and it being PJO made it even better. I know I have other unfinished stories out there so I'm going to try and focus on one story at a time now. But back to this story. So it is a Nico/Percy pairing with mentions of Thalia/Luke, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Clarisse/Chris, Selena/Beckondorf (I think I spelled it right), an couple others. Now this is SUPPOSED to be a Nercy or Top!Nico/Bottom!Percy but being as this is my first story like this, I'm unsure if I did it right so I'm VERY sorry if it's not that way. Now onto the story**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I might be male but I'm not 30-something years old so that means I own nothing but the idea of the story**

* * *

A new school, city, and house... again. Who am I and what am I talking about you ask. Well lets start with the who. My name is Perseus James Jackson. People call me Percy though. I actually prefer Percy over Perseus anyways. So I'm about five foot six and eleven twelfths, I have jet black hair that is as untamable as the sea (which I love... I just love water in general), sea green eyes, and a surfers body (tan skin, in shape with the six pack and all that fun stuff). Oh and I'm eighteen. My personality depends on who you are. If you are my friends or family, I'm a carefree person that'll do anything to protect you. However, if you are my enemy, I am a deadly foe and will literally send you to hell. Now I will also tell you a little about my family (it's somewhat related to what I was talking about).

So first we have my mom, Sally Jackson. She's four foot seven, has a thin body with some muscle due to her working all the time, auburn hair, emerald eyes, and light skin that is nicely complemented by a light tan. She was married, at the age of nineteen, to my father Poseidon Jackson. Poseidon was a man that looks like a older version of me. He was in the marines and had died in an explosion when terrorists attacked. Poseidon was a honorable man and was kind and loving and willing to do anything for the people he held close to his heart much like me.

After Poseidon died, my mom married a man named Gabriel Ugliano. This was when I was four He's a man that you would see on the side of the road wasted and with no money due to him spending it all on beer and gambling. was nice at first. He had a LOT of money and helped us out with our problems. My great-uncle Rich was in the hospital with cancer and Gabe paid for his treatments and the hospital bills. He also helped us out with the payments for the apartment we're living in at the time. This all happened before he married mom. After he married my mother, things went to hell. Gabe used all the money on beer and gambling, he started yelling at us in drunken fits, and he beat us. That was only the "nice" end of it. When my mom was working (which she had to do to support us because Gabe didn't have a job and only had the money due to winning a bet), Gabe would often take me to my room for "personal bonding time" also know as him raping me. I would have done something had I not been seven and scared of him. I didn't want to call the cops because he threatened to kill my mom and I couldn't tell anyone because I had no friends at the time so I was helpless.

When I twelve, I was in seventh grade at the time, I went to this school. I have ADHD and Dyslexia and it's hard for me to sit still and focus. Most teachers were nice and tried helping but it never worked. I got kicked out of three schools by this time. Kids made fun of me and called me broken and said mean stuff to me. This was stuff Gabe did too. So anyways kids would often push me around and there were times where I would fight back and it would end with me getting expelled. That's why I was kicked out of schools. So I was at this school trying to stay in the "shadows" and not be noticed. Me being noticed was always a bad thing because that's when kids started talking to me, finding out about my problems, and then bullying me. As always in my horrible life, I failed miserably at trying to stay unnoticed. About three months into the school year, these two kids tried to mess with me. I was saved by this African American kid with hazel eyes, black hair, and this goatee. I found out that his name was Grover and we became friends. He often called himself my protector. It was towards the end of the school year that he decided to show up at my house unannounced. What was going on at the time was me and Gabe were having our "bonding time" and I was trying to get Gabe off of me. This was one of the few times he was drunk and raping me so he decided to do something REALLY stupid. He threatened my life with a knife. Grover apparently was outside the room, out of my line of sight, and had heard everything. Grover went and grabbed a knife and called the cops. He came back and watched us (being that we finished our "bonding time") until Gabe did the stupid and decided that despite the consequences, he would take my life. As Gabe tried to stab me (he was aiming for my heart) Grover pounced like a cat and had killed Gabe trying to protect me. It wasn't even five minutes later the cops showed up. I was yelling, Grover was trying to calm me down, and the cops were calling for an ambulance to take Gabe's dead body away. It was a week before I talked to Grover... or anyone else for that matter.

My mom decided to give up on love after that. That only lasted two years. I say that because when I was fourteen, my mom met a guy named Paul. Paul was a nice guy. He was kind, cared for everyone despite what they had done in the past and what they were known to do, and he defended his loved ones much like what dad had done. By this time, I had gone to two more schools and had to deal with Grover tagging along not trusting me to keep out of trouble. This is important so don't think I'm getting side tracked. I was with Grover and Mom looking at my new classes and getting the stuff I would need for my classes a week before school started because that was what we did at this school. We walked into my English class and met Paul. Yep, that's right, my mom fell for my English teacher. So after dating for a year and being engaged to mom for a half a year, the two got married. It wasn't long after that, that I got kicked out of school because another kid was bullying me and I broke his nose trying to defend myself. It was about a year before the incident that the bullying got worse because they started calling me gay for not having a girlfriend. So when this guy came up to me, calling me names, knocking my stuff out of my hands and scattering it everywhere, along with pushing me around, well I snapped and fought back. There was no more schools to go to now because I had been all over and we needed a new start so we moved to San Francisco. Note that this is the ONLY time we moved to a different city but this was the millionth time that we got a new house and I transferred to a new school. So now you know who I am and what I was talking about. As of right now, I'm on my way to the new school.

~A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling~

School was boring. That's how it always was. Now a week into being at my new school I knew that for sure. I mean there were a couple schools that weren't as boring as the others because they actually made stuff more fun like for detention, you might have to swim fifty laps around the pool or for Straight A's for the marking period, you might get a pizza party at the bowling alley with five of your friends (despite what their grades might be), or even a trip to the principles office meant getting to eat ice cream while you tried figuring out what was wrong. Now those schools weren't all that boring. Yes the work was but the rewards and consequences weren't. So anyways, a week into being at this new school, I new for sure that this school was boring. I managed to stay in the shadows with Grover (who came to live with us due to his mom going crazy and becoming abusive while his father and any other relatives were dead) for the majority of the week.

It was Thursday when someone decided to start something. It wasn't bad, it was just one of those curious students who wanted to know why we would hide in the shadows. This girl and boy came up and started asking questions. The girl was four foot nine with red hair that had a little brown in it (it might have been auburn), she had emerald green eyes, she had light skin (not pale but not tan), and she had a few freckles across her face. The guy was a five foot four Latino with curly brown hair, brown eyes (they look like hazel to me but Grover thought they were a mud brown so someone is either wrong or we are going color blind), and then he had a few grease marks here and there. After they started talking to us, we found out their names. The girl was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the head of Dare Corporations and heir to the Dare Corporation (even though she despises what her father does), while the boy was called Leo Valdez. My mom would be all over the boy the minute she saw him. I had a feeling the moment my mom heard the boy's story, he would be my new adoptive brother (he's in foster care for those of you who didn't get it). They talked most of the time while Grover would reply while I would nod my head and hope that I didn't get into a fight if they said something bad. It was while we (read Grover) was talking to them, that I felt this weird feeling.

I felt like I was being watched but it had a calming effect. Note that this only happened when I met my half-brother Triton (who was only born because my dad had a drunken one night stand when he was sixteen). Triton might have been a brat when I met the kid (he's only a couple years older than me... two I think... I met him when I was at the cemetery visiting dad on his birthday) but he learned to love me and protect me. Hell every time he found out that I got kicked out of school for protecting myself, he would go in and try to defend me. So anyways, I got the feeling again and looked around. I saw no one that stood out to me and I didn't see Triton so I was somewhat confused. I'd end up telling Grover later so I just ignored the feeling.

~A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling~

I didn't feel that feeling until later that afternoon when I was walking home alone. Grover had joined this gardening club or something that had to do with plants. I didn't really pay attention so yeah. Anyways I felt that strangely comfortable feeling on the way home when I was all alone. Looking around I saw a couple of people. One was this African American guy that looked like the stereotypical African American drug dealer. The second was this blond woman that was acting like those stereotypical black women on those tv shows where they get all up in your face dropping the F bomb every other word and yelling at you saying that their boyfriend would cut you (she was yelling at this guy who looked to be a store manager). Finally the last was this Italian kid. He looked to be my age (a little less maybe). He had sickly green skin that looked olive, shadow black hair (if that makes any sense), and these brown eyes. They were like those brown eyes you would see a dog staring at you with when he did something he wasn't supposed to do. I kind of fell in love with him just looking at him. His eyes said everything about him. He was a lovable person yet most people stayed away from him since he hung around places that would creep people out (like cemeteries). They also said that he could be REALLY scary and that he would unleash hell just to protect his loved ones. I just ignored them and continued walking home. I mean I knew none of the people and Triton (or anyone else that was family or that I considered family) wasn't around to give me the feeling.

As I kept walking the feeling never went away. I constantly stopped and looked around (it helped that I was new to town) and I always found the Italian kid not far behind me. I started thinking he was some stalker so I sped up some and got myself home. It wasn't until the next week (Wednesday) that I got the feeling again. I was once again walking home alone (Grover managed to somehow talk this girl into going with him to this new movie). I was walking home just like last time and I decided that I would go into this small coffee shop called Candyland's Paradise since I was hungry. I ordered a chocolate muffing and a small herbal tea (since that was the nicest warm drink they had that I liked... they didn't have hot chocolate) and sat down. That was when I say Mr. Italian (the name I gave him since I didn't know him) walked in. He ordered what looked like the same as me (well at least food wise) and sit down in the front of the coffee shop (I was in the back). After I finished my muffin I got up, threw my stuff away, and left. The weird thing was that I got that feeling when I walked passed Mr. Italian but only in a higher feeling (like when you turned on a fan and switched it from the lowest setting to the highest setting... from setting 1 [low] to setting 5 [high]). The feeling went away as I got further away from Mr. Italian. It wasn't until I was a block away that the feeling started coming back. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Mr. Italian was following me. It was this way for the next few months. Mr. Italian was always following me and I finally decided he was my stalker.

It was this nice (read Hell-ish Nightmare-ish) day when I got a surprise visit from my two lovely cousins Jason and his older sister Thalia along with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. Thalia was dating a guy named Luke who was really a nice guy but most people thought he was evil. It was actually him feeling bitter that his dad abandoned him and left him alone with his psychotic mother. I had a crush on him when I first met him (This was about three years after people started bullying me because I was gay, that I realized I actually was gay and not straight). Jason was dating this girl named Piper. She was nice. Her dad was actually a movie star. She's this wise girl who knows stuff about love (got it from her mom) but doesn't really care about it. She does have her love moments though. Her older adoptive sister Selina was the same way. They both gave advice on love but Selena was the one who would start digging through your closet trying to find the perfect outfit for a date (if she found out you had one). Selina was a GREAT person and she was dating a guy named Charlie. They brought Charlie's cousin Clarisse with them and she brought her boyfriend Chris. Chris was a LOT like Luke (it was later found out that they are half-brothers and that their father abandoned Chris too). Clarisse was this girl who would be Cupcake from the movie Rise of the Guardians. They actually came with Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Luke.

So the reason I mentioned them is because I had a plan. I told them what was going on and how I thought Mr. Italian was a stalker and we decided that we would "deal" with him. The gang was staying for a week so we decided that tomorrow after school let out that we would all be at Candyland's Paradise. I would walk there and get something and then leave. Hopefully Mr. Italian would follow me there and follow me when I left. After Mr. Italian leaves (which would hopefully be after me) everyone else would leave and follow. I would turn around a corner and hide in an alley (there was one not far from this corner that I always turned on) and we would pull Mr. Italian into the alley and interrogate him and probably ruff him up a little.

~A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling~

When the time came, everyone was ready. Not even five minutes after I started walking towards the coffee shop and my house, I felt the feeling Mr. Italian gives me. As I was walking I felt someone brush past me and I watched Mr. Italian storm into the coffee shop (which was about five feet from where I was). I walked in and what I saw was Mr. Italian over in a booth near my usual seat. I ordered and took my seat and then started texting Clarisse.

_Clarisse: Is that the punk messing with you Sea Princess _

**Me: He's not messing with me, I just get this feeling. Silly says I'm in love with the guy. However, he might not be messing with me but he does tend to follow me. If it's not stalking then hell isn't filled with demons and ran by the devil. **

_Clarisse: What's his problem anyways? I mean he looks PO'd and I know for a fact what that looks like because dad has made just about every face that works with being PO'd. By the looks of it, he's PO'd about something love related... Damn, Silly has gotten me. I'm starting to talk about love. _

**Me: Oh you poor baby War Princess. Has your ego been damaged just because you know something about love :) I don't even know him so I cant tell you what he's PO'd about. Oh and tell Ares I said I'd spar with him as soon as I can get a trip over to your place. I LOVE sparing with your dad. I mean only two people treat it like it's a life and death situation, your dad and you. Oh and Annie, I haven't sparred with her in so long I forgot that she takes it seriously too. I'm still convincing Thalia and Jason that they won't kill me if they spar with me *gives annoyed look* **

_Clarisse: It looks like he's about finished. Hurry up and leave so we can "talk" to him. Grover is taking us through the alley's so we can get there quicker. I'll talk to you in a few Sea Princess :) _

I got up and walked out of the coffee shop and started walking home. I felt like I had to go comfort Mr. Italian and kill who ever made him mad but it would be creepy if I randomly be like "hey you look sad, let me give you a hug and a kiss and make it better". As I kept walking I passed an alley way and was pulled in. I felt strong hands against my wrists and felt someone kiss me fiercely. When who ever kissed me ran out of air, they pulled back and I got a good look at them. Olive skin, puppy dog brown eyes, shadow black hair... OH MY GODS IT'S MR. ITALIAN WHO KISSED ME!

"Uhhh" was all I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry but I was tired of you acting all innocent and I needed to talk to you and ask you out but you were never around and I'm done sitting behind watching you and I felt that if I didn't do something soon you would be taken and no one is taking you away from me. I will make you mine and I kill anyone who tries taking you away from me" Mr. Italian said in a silky voice that was laced with an Italian accent. He kept rambling saying I was mine and no one was going to take me away from him so I shut him up with a kiss.

"You need to stop talking and make me yours if you want me" I said. With that I walked off and when I got to the alley where the ambush was supposed to happen I looked at the group of family and friends and mouthed four words... I dealt with it. Now that might not be entirely true but still.

~A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling~

Over the next few weeks, Mr. Italian would snatch me up, kiss me and growl when ever people looked at me weirdly. He was possessive of me and I found it cute. As the days went on, I realized I never got his name and didn't know what exactly what we were. So one day when I was in Candyland's Paradise, Mr. Italian walked in and sat down with me.

"Ummm can I ask you something and you not get offended" I asked shyly.

"Sure" Mr. Italian replied.

"What's your name. I never knew and I just realized that I only ever called you Mr. Italian. Then again I only ever called you Mr. Italian in my head because that's the only place I ever talked about you, in my head" I started to ramble.

"It's Nicolas but everyone calls me Nico. Besides, you never told me your name either so I shouldn't be offended if I don't know your name" Mr. Italian, now known as Nico, replied.

"Percy. Hey Nico, what are we. I mean are we dating or are am I just some toy because I'm not going to be a toy. I've been in a relationship like that and I'm not going into another one" I said quietly.

"You are my boyfriend, not my toy. Besides that, have you ever thought about whose going to tear your but in two" Nico replied.

"Oh very funny. It might be a hard life out there for some but not me" I said with a huff and a small smile played on my lips.

* * *

**Soooooo, for being my first Nercy story, is it any good? I will gladly except comments on how it was and what I could do to make it better (if it wasn't any good). Ummmm what else was I going to say... OH YEAH! So I feel that I have to many unfinished stories (I'm counting the digimon stories that I put on Hiatus). To fix this I decided to deal with one story at a time. Now since I was doing this contest for Takara Phoenix, I had a couple ideas. This is actually the second one that I had (being as the first would have taken to long to get to the actual romance) so I have that story (which has yet to be posted), and my two or three other stories. I also have two or three ideas that I want to do and I have written them down. So anyways I'm going to first try and get PERCY'S GAY! finished (or at least the list of couples I have finished). After that I will work on Finding Each Other (or whatever I named it... I'm having one of those moments where I forget the name of something even though it's on the tip of my tongue) and then I will post another oneshot (it's going to be the sequel to PJO Vs MLP being that I've had the idea down for a while now and just have never done it), and then my Frozen/RotG/PJO crossover (which I REALLY need to finish) and then my other ideas... Now I don't know how long it will take me to get this done. I have a few other things I need to do and I also have to deal with my life outside of Fanfiction and not only that but I have a little over a month before school starts again (I go back the day after Labor Day). Please be patient with me. I will try to post new things at least once a week, if not more. At the very least, it will be every two weeks. It shouldn't be like that though. Anyways, thanks for reading the story and Takara Phoenix, if you are reading this, PLEASE tell me how well I did. After reading all of your stories, I feel as if this is the dirt under our shoes compared to your stories.**


End file.
